Double Harry's Trouble
by Draco-Is-A-God
Summary: An accident in potions causes an unexpected turn in several lives. Rated R for langauge, possible violence, and later sex. DH, HrC, RM, PN.
1. Agreement

**Summary:** An accident in potions causes an unexpected turn in several lives. Rated R for langauge, possible violence, and later sex. D/H, D/R, D/D.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and places. Those were J. K. Rowling's geniuses.  
  
**Double Harry's Trouble  
**Chapter One  
  
Harry sat at breakfast in the Great Hall considering his options. He was half way through his sixth year at Hogwarts and had never been in a real relationship (Cho Chang doesn't count, 'cause feeling nauseous whenever you are around your so-called girlfriend doesn't qualify as a real relationship). No, Harry wanted someone he could feel comfortable around, someone he could talk to, someone who understood and accepted him as a person and didn't praise him as the Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
He lifted his eyes from his plate and carefully scanned the girls of Gryffindor. Anyone from a different house would be too disloyal to his own.  
  
There was Hermione, but he loved her as a sister. Besides, she was now with Cho. Apparently, she cries a lot less when she's around other girls.  
  
Ginny he could probably get, but she was Ron's little sister and it just seemed wrong to him.  
  
Lavender was too girlie.  
  
Parvati was crazy, and not in a good way.  
  
Katie was dating Oliver Wood, who was now graduated.  
  
Alicia was too demanding.  
  
And everyone else was completely out of the question. So Harry didn't have much to work with. But he Finally decided that his loneliness could wait until he found the right person. He had lived this long without someone to love, what's a little longer?  
  
Sulking, Harry rose from his seat and slowly made his way to the library for silence. The only people there was some Ravenclaw in the far corner and Draco Malfoy who was quietly reading.  
  
Harry picked a random book off of one of the many shelves, sat down, and pretended to read while deep in thought.  
  
Ever since the death of Sirius he had felt more alone than he ever had. Harry felt that he should have been able to prevent his godfather from going through the veil. Harry blamed himself and was convinced that he let everyone down by not defeating Voldemort when he had the chance. After what took place at the Ministry Harry began to distance himself from from even his closest friends. Slowly, they formed lives where they were still friends with Harry, but their lives didn't revolve around Harry and Voldemort. Hermione now spent all of her time either studying or with Cho. Ron was dating some fifth year and spent a lot of his time practicing Quidditch. Harry became severely depressed due to his lack of friends and family. All he needed was something to fill the hole in his heart.  
  
"Simple Mothering Charms for the Pregnant Teen Witch? Why the hell are you reading that, Potter?" came a voice from behind Harry. He spun around to come face to face with Malfoy.  
  
"Go fuck yourself," Harry replied.  
  
Malfoy sat down opposite of him and stared disgustedly at Harry. "I bet it was Granger. You two always did seem a bit too chummy."  
  
Harry glared at him. "I didn't get anyone pregnant, Malfoy. Now do me a favor, and get the hell away from me."  
  
"I don't do favor for anyone. Especially you," said Malfoy defiantly.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Why would I do anything for you, I hate you."  
  
"Likewise. But Pansy won't leave me alone. It's like everywhere I turn she's there drooling. There is one other person she fancies, the only problem is that he's in Gryffindor. That's why I need your help. If we can set them up, maybe I will finally be free of that wench."  
  
Harry thought back to all those times in the Great Hall that she clung to an annoyed Malfoy and tried not to laugh. "Again I pose the question, why would I do anything for you?"  
  
Draco smirked. "I happen to know that you aren't doing too well in Potions. We both know that I'm the best student in the class. I could tutor you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Fine, who is it that Parkinson wants?"  
  
Malfoy's look of disgust returned. "Longbottom. I'm am so better than that poor excuse for a pureblood," he said, trying to defend himself.  
  
Harry let out a snigger.  
  
"It's not funny," Malfoy all but shouted.  
  
"Do you realized the after you discard Parkinson, nobody will want you anymore. You'll be sad and lonely in your pathetic excuse for a life. Only your sexual diseases stick with you."  
  
"For you information, Pansy isn't the only person I could have. There are several others just waiting to be used by this Sex God. And I have no diseases, thank you very much. You're just mad that you got some mudblood pregnant, and I have yet to be that stupid." Malfoy stood up and left the library.  
  
"I didn't get anyone pregnant!" Harry yelled after him. From the corner, the Raverclaw looked up in astonishment.  
  
Harry stormed out of the library in a rage. Why had he agreed to help the git? _Because for a second he seemed almost human, then I had to go a fuck it up by being a jackass._ Harry was confused as to why Malfoy was being mildly civil to him.  
  
Whatever the case, Harry would help Malfoy. His grade in Potions was, after all, terrible. Some tutoring wouldn't hurt... unless your torture was Draco Malfoy.  
  
The only problem was, how to go about getting Neville to date anyone, let alone a Slytherin. He was simply too shy for that. And it was common knowledge that he liked Ginny Weasley.  
  
When Harry stepped into his dormitory, one of the school owls was waiting for him with a note attached to it's leg.  
  
_ Potter,  
  
Tutoring will begin after Pansy is set up. Meet me at eight in the Asronomy Tower for planning.  
  
DM  
_  
Harry shoved the letter in his pocket.  
  
"And so the fun begins..."  
  
**A/N:** I know that there are people waiting for updates on different stories, but I'm kind of having writers block on those at the moment. Then I had this great idea. I'm not going to tell you because that would give too much away. But please review and tell me what you think about it and what you think should happen. If you don't I'll cry. Sniff  



	2. Meeting

**Summary:** An accident in potions causes an unexpected turn in several lives. Rated R for langauge, possible violence, and later sex. D/H, D/R, D/D,P/N. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and places. Those were J. K. Rowling's geniuses.

**Double Harry's Trouble**  
Chapter Two

The day went on forever it seemed for Harry. He was fearing what would take place later that night. Malfoy would surely resort back to being a bitch. Which is what Harry wanted, of course. That Malfoy go back to normal. For some reason, every time Harry looked into his eyes something wasn't quite right. Malfoy looked like he was on the prowl. Harry decided he would ask Malfoy about it when they met later. For now he had to think of a way to get Neville and Parkinson together, so that his work with Malfoy would be shortened.

Harry padded his way down to the common room. He found Neville sitting alone on a sofa reading a herbology book.

"Hey Neville," Harry said plopping down next to him. Neville looked startled then relieved when he saw who had interrupted his reading.

"Oh, hi Harry. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored," Harry replied. "What's up with you?"

"Not a lot, I've been trying to get more studying done this year. These past few years have been complete blowouts. I was a disgrace in almost every class. Now I'm finally getting okay grades in most of my classes and maintaining them. Isn't that amazing? I mean, of course I still suck at potions, that's one class I don't think I'll ever get."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I'm starting to think you have a potions learning deficiency."

Neville glared. Harry gave him a pointed look.

Neville laughed. "I guess you're right."

Once the laughing died down, so did the conversation, until Harry picked up another one. "How's the love life, Nev.?" Neville blushed.

"Not so good. Ginny won't even look at me the way I would like her to. I try my best, but nothing works."

"Do you fancy anyone else?" Harry asked, trying to not look too hopeful.

"Well, I guess not. I mean I think there are a few girls that are good looking, but I never got a chance to get to know them at all."

"Have you ever thought about going on a blind date?" asked Harry.

"Not really. Why, do you want to set me up?"

"I can try."

Harry dragged his feet all the way up to the Astronomy tower. When he finally walked through the doors blazing silver eyes confronted him.

"You're late Potter," Malfoy said in his usual drawl. Harry glanced down at his watch and glared back at the other boy.

"I'm only late by two minutes, Malfoy."

"Yes, well next time I expect you on time. We have a lot to get done tonight."

"Like what?"

"Well I figured we could start on your potions tutoring. Then we need to plan what we are going to do about the Pansy-Longbottom situation."

Harry placed a triumphant smile upon his face. "Stage one will be a blind date. Neville has already agreed to it, but you need to get Parkinson's approval."

"Okay, now that that's settled, I'm going to go over the potion we did in class last week. Seeing as how you managed to blow it up. How can you derive the worst possible outcome of such a simple potion, Potter?"

"Which potion was that?" Harry had blown up a few potions the previous week.

"The Cauldron of Cerridwen Brew." Malfoy answered, irritated.

"And what does that do again?"

"It's a potion for gaining wisdom. You must boil acorns, barley, honey, ivy, hellebore and bay. When you finish you have to smell the fumes to gain the wisdom you seek. Drinking the potion is not recommended for it becomes lethal when consumed."

"Wow, how do you know all this stuff?" Harry asked incredulously.

Malfoy looked at him as if he were a complete idiot. "Unlike some people, I pay attention in class and do my homework. Which is more than I can say for you and that little weasel friend of yours."

Harry slammed him against the wall at wandpoint. "Take that back right Malfoy!"

"And why should I? For you? Ha, what a joke. You should know by now that I would never do anything for a Gryffindor." He laughed until he noted a hurt look in Harry's eyes. But Harry immediately straitened up and anger replaced the hurt.

"You will if you want help with your problem," Harry spat back.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Lets just get this over with so I can get to bed. I don't fancy being here with you all night." Harry let go of him and turned to the table of ingredients silently.

"Or is it that you want me here with you all night?" Malfoy said teasingly, with a hint of hope in his eyes that Harry had missed.

"Shut your trap and help me with this potion before I decide to let loose the hexes."

**A/N:** I'm not sure that I'm quite happy with this chapter. I may start the next one where I finished off here, but I may instead skip ahead. And I'm sorry I haven't been writing lately, but I've been a little preoccupied. None the less, I'll try to make time for this. I'd make a scedual, but I wouldn't stick to it. I procrastinate too often. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. If you do then review. If you don't then review. If you are indifferent let me know by way of review! Thanx


	3. Revelation

**Summary:** An accident in potions causes an unexpected turn in several lives. Rated R for langauge, possible violence, and later sex. D/H, D/R, D/D,P/N.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters and places. Those were J. K. Rowling's geniuses.

**Double Harry's Trouble**  
Chapter Three

The potions session with Malfoy wasn't nearly as bad as Harry thought it would be. Malfoy was actually a pretty good toutor. Harry managed to brew the potion without blowing it up, and Malfoy even held back on the insulting remarks (not to say that there weren't any). When he finished the potion was a hazelnut brown. Harry thought for several minutes about what sort of wisdom he wanted from the potion. He could use it to help him with making sure that Neville and Pansy hit it off, because he hadn't the first clue about dating and what it took to make a relationship work. But there were also some things about Malfoy that that he would like to figure out, like why he kept looking at Harry with an odd look as if he were hungry.

"Hurry up Potter, I don't have all night. Just test the potion already," Malfoy sneered impatiently.

Harry leaned over the cauldron and inhaled deeply. Suddenly he was overcome with images. Images of Malfoy straddling him on the floor, and the two of them kis- Harry quickly shook the images out of his head and high-tailed it to the gryffyndor tower without so much as glancing at Malfoy.

"That was odd," said an astonished Malfoy. "I wonder what he saw."

When Harry got to his dorm room he was glad to find it empty of his dorm mates. He closed the curtains around his bed and sat down to think about what had just been revealed to him. 'So Malfoy is bi-sexual? And he has the hotts for me? Please God kill me now, I don't want to live in this upside down, forwards is backwards world.' Harry had never even considered dating other guys. Just the thought of it disturbed him greatly. He had heard rumors that Draco had been with guys, but he figured that being the sex god of slytherin those sorts of rumors were bound to start. 'Even if it were ture, why would Malfoy suddenly want that sort of relationship with me? We have hated each other for so many years.' Though now that he thought back on it, Malfoy did seem to be less antagonistic towards Harry this year.

Suddenly his curtains flew open. Harry looked up to find a smiling redhead. "Hey Harry whatcha up to?" Ron asked him as he plopped down next to Harry.

"Just thinking," Harry replied. "I haven't seen much of you recently. How are things going with Madoline?"

"Things are going great," Ron grinned. "She may be a year younger than us but she is smart and pretty and talented." Ron wiggled his eyebrows making Harry laugh. "What about you mate, when are you going to find yourself a girl?"

"When one stikes my fancy I suppose," Harry replied. "I have decided to just wait it out, my time will come eventually." Harry decided to keep the whole thing with Malfoy quiet for now since he himself wasn't sure what to make of it yet, and Ron would likely blow a head gasket.

"I still can't believe that Hermione is with Cho now," Ron said with a shimmer in his eyes. "I tell ya, just thinking about it makes me wish I could Hermione, Cho, and Madoline in a room with a surveillance charm." Ron looked as if he were trapped in his mind contemplating the possibilities.

Harry smiled and shook his head and promtly pushed Ron off of his bed. Ron landed with a thump and an "ow." Harry laughed and said, "I think it is time for bed."

"Spoil sport," Ron snorted. Ron got up off the floor walked over to his bed and closed the curtains still caught up in his fantasies.

Just then Harry heard a scratch at the window. He looked over to find Malfoys eagle owl gripping a letter.

_Potter,_

_Meet me at the astronomy tower at 7 on monday for another potions lesson. I will also have information from Pansy with regards to the blind date._

-_Malfoy _

Harry groaned. Monday was only three days away and Harry was a bit apprehensive about the meeting. Now that he knew about Malfoys hidden lust towards him, Harry wasn't sure how he should act around the blonde. 'Just because his feelings have changed, it doesn't mean that I hate him any less...Right?'

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken me this long to post a new chapter. Life just got in the way i guess. It has been so many years since I have witten anything, I had forgotten how hard it is to really get going on it. Anywho, please tell me what you think.


End file.
